Strange Magic: A Night at the Museum Fanfiction
by HereKittyKitty09
Summary: AkhmunRah's Fiance Rebecca, chases after a certain micheiveous monkey to get back the tablet. She never realized she'd have to deal with Giant Squid, A jealous KahmuhRah, and a certain Italian Gangster.
1. Chapter 1

Well, after seeing Night at the Museum 2 for the 3rd time I decided that It was time for me to stop writing fanfiction in my head and start to put it down on paper... well sort of. Anyway. I'm going to give a quick overview of characters, start with a background on my character, and then move ahead.! Please Read and Review its my first fanfiction!

Re-Baeh-Kah: A slave girl brought from lower Danube to serve the Pharaoh Amenemhat. She was re-named from her Germanic name to represent; Re, the sun god, Ba, from Bastet goddess of fertility, Eh from Sekehment The goddess of war, and Kah from Kahuet, the goddess of night. She is strong but obedient. Basically, She knows her place. She has dark blond hair and blue eyes making her a rather unusual slave.

AhkmunRah: The Youngest Son of Ahmenemhat. He is kind, competitive, and an honest man. He is tall with Dark hair and Dark eyes and is gorgeous. He is his parents pride and joy. He is constantly in Sibling rivalry with his Older brother KahmunRah. Ahkmunrah is intelligent and enjoys learning about both Egypt's history and the fast-changing world around them.

KahmunRah: The Oldest Son of Ahmenemhat. He is basically the opposite of his brother. He strives to best his brother in everything. KahmunRah has terrible ambition and will use any means to gain the advantage. He is shorter than his brother with cruel eyes and long hair he wears braided with intricate ornaments. His voice has a slight lisp which makes him sound slightly like a snake.

Al Capone: A famous Gangster from Chicago. He's a good looking Italian with Dark hair and eyes and a short temper. He has no problem using muscle to get his way. He's chauvinistic and treats women like property. He's excellent with his Tommy gun and has a whole gang who would happily give their lives for him. He's Strong, charming, and very Clever.

Larry Daley: The Man who used to be the Night guard for the New York Museum of National History but has since seen success in the world of small appliances. He occasionally visits to see all of his friends at the museum but his new job and spending time with his son usually get in the way of those visits.

******************************************************************************************************************

******************************************************************************************************************

**Ancient Egypt**

"My Sons!" Pharaoh Ahmenemhat called out, smiling at his two boys made their way to his throne.

"Yes Father." They replied, looking up at him. KahmunRah was eager to get back to his harem and shifted his weight impatiently. AhkmunRah had been with his tutors.

"I have a game for you two." The Pharaoh said, his eyes sparkling.

The boys looked at each other in confusion. It was a well known fact that they didn't get along, the idea of them playing a game together was an odd one.

"We're going to have a Chariot Race! The winner will receive this!," he waved his arm to a place behind the boys.

The Royal Guards were bringing a young woman into the courtyard. Her hair was a different color than most in the court had seen before. She was pale in comparison the the dark-skinned Egyptians. She was slightly resisting her captors and they could see the her muscles straining against the ropes. She was dressed in traditional slave garb, a white skirt, and a top the bared her arms, stomach, and back. When she was before the princes they could see her eyes, blue-green orbs that glared up at them. She took a deep breath and bowed.

"This is ReBaehKah. The armies captured her on our last conquest in Danube. She is multilingual, and will serve as a slave and bodyguard to the victor." with this the Pharaoh ordered the Chariots to be prepared. The princes went to their chariots and waited for the signal. The Pharaoh extended his hands, held them, and let them fall. They took off leaving a cloud of dust behind them.

ReBaehKah watched with dread. She was worried about who would win. She had heard stories of the elder Prince. He was know for being ruthless. She had heard stories of how he had to keep replacing the women in his harem because his sick thrills had killed several. Her heart was in her throat. She wished more than anything that she was back in her homeland. Egypt was so bright and her pale skin was not used to the constant sun. She sighed. Her parents would be ashamed of her acting so melancholy. ReBaehKah decided that she would try and escape as soon as possible but until that time would serve her new master as well as she could. Perhaps if she did she could gain favor and more freedoms.

The Princes were tied and straining toward the finish line. KahmunRah attempted to ram AkmunRah's chariot. This maneuver failed and his chariot overturned. AhkmunRah crossed the finish line and ReBaehKah let out a small shout of excitement. KahmunRah and crawled out of his chariot and was beating the horse.

The Pharaoh smiled at his younger son and gave his the ropes that held his prize. ReBaehKah looked at him timidly. The Prince was very handsome, she had never seen a man with such beautiful dark eyes. She bowed to her new master. AhkmunRah smiled at her and asked if she was going to behave. She nodded and he cut the rope around her wrists. ReBaehKah smiled at him and he led her to the palace.

*****************************************************************************************************************

*****************************************************************************************************************

"So that's how you two met?" Sacajawea asked as she and ReBaehKah, (who now went by Rebecca to make it easier on everyone else.)

"Yes," Rebecca replied, her eyes shining as she thought about it.

"Well, what happened next?"

"I wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of being a slave but I got used to it rather quickly. Ak enjoyed my company so we spent many hours just talking. After only a few months I realized I felt something for him. I thought this was foolish because I was a slave and he was a Prince of Egypt. I learned, however, that he felt for me to. One night while we were walking and he began to talk about love, and how it confused him. He turned to me and I'll never forget how he looked in the moonlight. He pulled me to him and kissed me.. and that was it. I was a goner. KahmunRah had tried to assassinate his parents and steal the throne. He was banished and left the palace disgraced. Ak had been given the throne. We were so excited because we knew when he was king he'd have the power to marry me. Well, his parents passed away and he became king. After he had ruled for a year he asked me to marry him and of course I accepted. The night before our wedding at a celebration feast is when we died. His food taster hadn't shown up and he was eager to begin the festivities. I had heard rumors of people wanting my love dead so I refused to let him drink the wine and stole his cup. The poison in it was fast acting. I died in his arms. He kissed my lips and the poison infected him too."

"Wow, that's kind of romantic in a disturbing way." Sacajawea said shaking her head and smiling.

"It is.. but if he hadn't kissed me then Egypt wouldn't have lost such a great leader."

"Ah... But then I wouldn't get to be with you." AhkmunRah grabbed Rebecca around the waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"I can't believe this is our last night together." Sacajawea sighed.

Rebecca and AhkmunRah nodded in agreement. The idiots on the board had decided that the old exhibits were too boring for the fast-paced city of New York. They were going to be shipping many of the exhibits to the Federal Archives in the Smithsonian. Rebecca and AhkmunRah were going to stay, along with a few others like Teddy, and Rexy but it wouldn't be the same without their friends.

They looked around at all of the other exhibits who were taking a walk around the museum together for the last time. Among them was Larry Daley. He looked terrible. It had been a long time since his last visit and he blamed himself for not sticking up for the exhibits. Rebecca shook her head and pulled closer to AhkmunRah.

*******************************************************************************************************************

*******************************************************************************************************************

The exhibits who were being shipped off to storage began to climb back into their crates. Rebecca hugged them and said goodbye to her friends. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she held Sacajawea, her best friend at the museum. She turned to AhkmunRah who held her and kissed her softly. He smiled and said he was going back to his sarcophagus. Rebecca smiled and kissed him.

"I'll be there in a minute."

Rebecca helped her friends shut their crates. She saw Sacajawea and Teddy saying goodbye and her heart broke. She turned to avoid crying again. Suddenly she noticed a flash of gold in the crate that contained Dexter the monkey. She saw that it was the Tablet of AhkmunRah. Rebecca frowned and crawled into the crate beside Dexter.

"Give me that you little troublema-"

Rebecca wasn't able to finish her sentence because right then, the sun came up.


	2. Chapter 2

"-ker!" Rebecca finished her sentence and tried to stand. **SMACK **She clutched her head and glared at the low ceiling on the crate. Her eyes went from the ceiling to the monkey who was laughing at her.

"Why you little-!" Suddenly light flooded the crate. Attila reached for Rebecca's hand and helped her out. She looked around and saw they were in another dark, enclosed space. Sacajawea saw her and gave her a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I tried to get the tablet from Dexter! Stupid monkey..."

Sacajawea gasped, "If you're here and the tablet is here.. Oh No! Teddy!"

Rebecca stared at her in terrible realization. "My god... Ak! He's.. oh god... I swear I'm gonna skin that monkey"

The exhibits made their way out of the trailer and stared in amazement at their surroundings. The room was huge and it went on for farther than they could see. Shelves held thousands of boxes. Rebecca gaped at the large crates.

"Where are we?"

Sacajawea shrugged. "Storage.."

Suddenly the tablet glowed in Rebecca's hands. She looked down in horror. "No no no no! Stop that!"

But it was too late. The crates burst open and all sorts of odd creatures began to emerge. Rebecca saw people dressed in very odd clothing and speaking in languages she couldn't understand. Rebecca's head snapped around when she heard a very familiar language.

Her heart fell into her stomach as she saw him. He didn't look much different than he had. He still was tall and muscled. He was wearing a tunic he had loved in life. His hair was still braided under his crown. His cruel dark eyes met hers with surprise. KahmunRah stood there with his guards around him, spears poised to protect him.

"ReBaehKah? What are you doing here?" His eyes widened as he looked her up and down, "Is that... the tablet?"

"Guys," Rebecca hissed at the other exhibits, "Run.."

Rebecca spun around and took off toward the trailer. A herd of ostriches got in her way.

"HERE!" She yelled and threw the tablet to Attila. He caught and and herded everyone else into the trailer. Rebecca continued to run toward them but tripped and landed hard on her knees. She cursed loudly in Egyptian and looked up to see KahmunRah's guards surrounding her.

"Get up." He commanded.

Rebecca glared and him and stayed down. He nodded to one of his guards who lowered his spear to directly under her throat.

"Let's try this again shall we?"

Rebecca stood before him defiantly as KahmunRah circled her.

"My my, it's been a while hasn't it ReBaehKah. I'm going to assume if you're here than my precious baby brother must be somewhere nearby. I assure you if I find him I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him slowly and I'm going to make you watch."

He came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her neck.

"You should have been mine you know...Just like the throne should have been mine before my idiot of a brother weaseled his way in-"

Rebecca elbowed him in the gut. KahmunRah staggered back and his guards raised their spears to Rebecca's throat again.

"Your brother won me fair and square and I thank the gods every night that he did. And he didn't weasel his way in. He was kind and honest and didn't try to kill his own parents to gain the throne. It's Rebecca now and I swear if I get the opportunity I'm going to make it so that not even the tablet can bring you back."

KahmunRah nearly shook with rage. He signaled the guard behind Rebecca. The guard spun his spear around and bludgeoned Rebecca on the back of the head. She fell to the ground and looked up at KahmunRah with hatred in her eyes.

"Bastard." She hissed.

KahmunRah nodded and the guard hit her again, knocking her out.

KahmunRah knelt beside Rebecca's still body.

"So beautiful...but so defiant... I look forward to teaching you a lesson in respect. Tie her up"

KahmunRah then stood up and strolled to the trailer where Rebecca's friends were hiding, determined to get his tablet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**

I want to thank you guys SO much for the Reviews and adding me to your watch lists. It really means a lot! I'm sorry I'm not updating as much as I'd like to be. My job has decided that working me until I'm pretty much ready to collapse is the best way to use my skills. I have a couple of days off this week so I'll try and update as much as I can. Thank you again!

Larry Daley's eyes widened as he witnessed the scene in front of him. There was an Egyptian man wearing and odd crown thingy and a dress who was pointing to one of the truck beds. He was surrounded by guards pointing their spears at an opening in the crate. He saw Rebecca, tied up and kneeling beside two of the guards with a pissed off expression on her face. Larry reached into his pocket and grabbed out his jackknife. He cut Rebecca's bonds and moved her over so she was behind a box and hidden from view. He then took a look inside the crate and saw his friends either in battle positions or hiding behind those with weapons. He glared at the Kapuchan monkey holding the golden tablet of AhkmunRah.

"We'll talk about this later."

He turned and grabbed the spear from the closest Egyptian and used it to grab the tablet from the monkey's hands. Larry had just gotten the tablet in his hands when it started to glow. He panicked. "NO no no!" but it was too late. He heard a harsh command in Egyptian and turned to find himself surrounded by guards who held spears to his throat. The Egyptian with the crown looked him over curiously. "Tablet Mah Rah!" Larry just stared at him blankly. KahmunRah tried a different method. "Parlez-vous du français?" Larry shook his head.

"English? English perhaps?" KahmunRah asked, his lisp making Larry smile a little.

"Yeah I speak English."

"Oh good, my French is terrible. Now, the Tablet,if you please."

"I'm sorry who are you?"

"I am KahmunRah! Great King of the great kings. And from the darkest depths of ancient history I have COME BACK TO LIFE!""

"Uh-huh"

KahmunRah frowned, "Did you not just hear me? I am a centuries old Egyptian pharaoh. I was dead but now.. I HAVE COME BACK TO LIFE!" He thrust his arms up to emphasis his point.

Larry smiled, "Yeah no, I got that. Welcome back."

KahmunRah looked confused. "Just who are you?"

"Oh I'm Larry Daley..of Daley Devices. Actually I know your brother AhkmunRah."

"Oh do you know? Baby brother..."

"Yeah, he's a good kid."

"Isn't he though. The Favorite son. Mother and Father spoiled him so. They gave him everything and I do mean everything. Including the throne that was rightfully MINE!"

"Ha!" Rebecca stepped out from her crate. "Rightfully yours? Yeah.. maybe before you attempted to kill them... that tends to break up a relationship. Your brother is an excellent man" She looked into KahmunRah's eyes and went for the kill. "And I mean that in EVERY way."

"You know, I remember an era where women were silent and lived to serve men. I think I'll reinstate that. Now begins the era of KahmunRah! Give me that Tablet!"

"Don't give it to him Gigantor!" Jedediah yelled, his small voice coming from the crate.

"Oh quiet in there!" KahmunRah said smacking the crate.

"I won't be muzzled!"

Rebecca smiled, Jedediah never knew when to stop talking. KahmunRah turned back to Larry.

"Now as I was saying. This tablet is more powerful than you could ever imagine. Turning things to life? Compared to its true power that is merely a parlor trick. With it I shall open the gates to the underworld and bring forth my army and with it's power I shall re-establish my empire! So if it isn't too much trouble, Give me the Tablet."

Larry looked around at the situation. He shrugged. "OK." and he handed it over.

Rebecca stood there confused. "Larry...?"

"Yeah see I thought you wanted the cube."

KahmunRah held up his fist and his entourage stopped.

"What cube?"

"Oh, you know the cube.....of ...Rubik."

"What is this cube of.. Ru-bick?"

"You know the cube...the one that's supposed to turn all who oppose you into dust. But hey you know sorry, my bad. Your brother didn't want to mess with it either. So yeah my mistake."

KahmunRah again ordered his men to point their spears at Larry.

"I am not my brother, Larry Daley of Daley Devices..."

"No kidding." Rebecca said smirking.

"I'll deal with you later ReBaehKah. Now as I was saying I will not hesitate to kill you or your friends. Take me to this cube of Ru-bik!" He turned to Rebecca. "Don't worry dear, you're coming too."

The guards pushed her to where Larry was and urged them forward. Larry led them to a HUGE box with latches on the side. Rebecca knew that whatever was in there was definitely not a Rubik's cube. Larry undid the first latch and the box shook. Larry looked up at Rebecca and mouthed "Run" as he undid the second latch.

Tentacles flew out of the box and it smashed open to reveal a HUGE squid who was not very happy. It sent several of the guards to the ground. Rebecca took off. She tried to see where Larry had gone but she lost him in the confusion. She heard KahmunRah yelling at his soldiers to split up and find her and Larry.

Rebecca was amazed to see all of the different creatures coming out of their boxes. She stopped for half a second to admire the penguins acting as though the floor was ice and sliding around on their fat tummies. A spear landing next to her shook her up and she continued running. She glanced behind her to see that KahmunRah had sent 3 guards after her and now one of them was unarmed. Rebecca kept twisting and turning through the seemingly endless maze of crates. She heard the Egyptians yelling and climbed up to the second shelf of boxes and hid in between them.

She watched as they ran past, backtracked and stopped. A fourth solider rand up to them. She listened to what they were saying. Apparently KahmunRah had lost several of his soldiers and needed the rest to return to him and help him find more beings to join in his conquest.

Rebecca waited until she was sure they were gone before leaping to the ground. She looked around her. She was lost. Rebecca kept coming back to the same place. She growled in frustration and sat down for a moment to catch her breath. She knew she needed to get back to her friends in the crate. Who knows what KahmunRah might have done to them to help get rid of his frustration. She looked at the bracelet AhkmunRah had given her. Rebecca wanted to be with him again. She wanted him to hold her and tell her that it would be OK and to keep being strong. He would know how to defeat his brother. A low growl brought her out of her wistful thoughts.

Rebecca turned around and cursed herself for losing concentration. Before her was a huge strange beast she'd never seen before. It was Gigantic with shaggy white fur, sharp claws, huge fangs, and dark eyes. (A polar bear for those of you playing along at home.) She ducked as it brought its huge claws down to her. She grabbed the twin daggers hidden in her necklace and lunged at the beast. She struck it and pulled her knives quickly back so she could defend herself again. The beast roared furiously and struck again. This time it's claw nicked Rebecca's arm. She screamed in pain and struck at the creature's eye. It howled in rage and knocked her over. Rebecca fought as hard as she could but the beast was much stronger. She shut her eyes and whispered AkmunRah's name.

Suddenly there was a loud unfamiliar sound. The beast over her roared and reared up on its hind legs to face its new opponent. The loud sound rang out again and the beast fell down with a deafening thud. Rebecca looked up in shock. There before her was a man with a strange suit and hat. He was holding a black gun of some sort. He was reasonably attractive but what caused her to stare was the fact that he was in black and white. The man smirked at her and walked over with a cocky swagger.

"How ya doin' dollface? Ya must be the girl who dress-boy was lookin' for. Ha! I told him I'd find ya first. I got a way with finding pretty women and girly you fit that bill no wonder Dress-boy wants ya. Hell and I thought he had bad taste in everything. The name's Capone sugar, Al Capone."

Rebecca groaned as he grabbed her bleeding arm and smacked him. "Be Careful!" she hissed.

"Ya know I'd expect a little more gratitude from a girl who just got her life saved. Oh well, we'll have to work on that tamin' ya thing. See Dress-boy wants you but I think I might keep ya myself. It's been awhile since I've had a girl and any doll who can take on a bear has enough moxie to be hang with me. So what's ya name baby?"

Capone had grabbed her and was holding her close to him. Rebecca struggled and he glared and put pressure on her shoulder. Rebecca gasped.

"My name's Rebecca and I'm flattered but I've got someone so if you could just let me go and continue you search for your "doll" somewhere else..."

"I don't think so sweetheart, see first I gotta go prove to dress boy that I caught ya and then you and me we're gonna get to know each other better while the midget goes and gets that Daley guy. And as for your "someone" you ain't his anymore."

Rebecca kneed him in the stomach. Capone dropped her and Rebecca took off. She turned as many corners as she could. Suddenly she heard loud footsteps behind her and was tackled to the ground. Capone pinned her down. The look in his eyes was one of pure fury. Rebecca swallowed nervously and struggled against him. He tightened his grip and through clenched teeth her growled at her.

"Ya try somethin like that again and I'll show you why I was America's most wanted. You're gonna learn your place because it'd be a shame to have to shatter that pretty face of yours. So let's get this one thing clear. You ain't goin nowhere."

He reached into his pinstripe jacket and produced a pair of handcuffs. He put them tightly on Rebecca and kissed her roughly before laughing.

" Let's see ya get outta these. See ya infuriate me girly, Lucky for you I like a doll with a little fire. Trust me I'll find a way to put that to good use. Now come on"

Rebecca refused to get up and glared at him.

"Fine, then." Capone grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder and carried her kicking and screaming to where KahmunRah was waiting.

**Please Read and Rate!*


	4. Chapter 4

I can't thank you guys enough for the Reviews! They mean soo much! I had 3 days off but I managed to get sick so Here is a chapter for you! MUCH LOVE!

**OH! I almost forgot I'm using music that is obviously not mine. It's Come What May from Moulin Rouge!

KahmunRah looked up as he heard a loud, rather unpleasant noise. He laughed as he saw Al Capone with ReBaehKah over his shoulder. She was kicking and threatening him is several languages. Capone brought her over to the throne KahmunRah had set up and dumped her rather unceremoniously on the floor.

"You slimy two-faced son of a-" Rebecca growled.

"Ey! Watch it toots or I'll have ta teach ya some manners right here in front'a everybody." Capone said smirking at the blond girl on the floor.

"Eh Hem!" Rebecca looked up at a tall man who had cleared his throat. He was dressed in sliver robes and held a sliver staff. He had a long beard and rather impressive eyebrows.

"And who is this, Beautiful woman?"

Rebecca caught a glance at Al Capone's face and read jealousy there...

"Hmm" she thought, "Let's see if I can use this..."

She offered her hand to the tall man and batted her eyelashes. "My name is ReBaehKah, but you sir can call me Rebecca. I am honored to meet you. I've spent the last hour with this horrible man and I'm so glad to see a NOBLEman around." She bowed lowly and tried not to giggle.

The man puffed himself up a little. "I am known as Ivan the Terrible but that is how my name is usually mistranslated. In actuality my name is Ivan the AWESOME!"

Rebecca laughed flirtatiously, "I'll be your name suits you." She winked and then took a look at Capone. He was gritting his teeth and his hand were clenched so tight that his knuckles were white(er.)

He cocked his head so that his "boys" came around him.

"Ey! Ivan! Stay away from my girl or I'll knock that pretty hat off'a your stupid head. I don't like other guys sniffin' around what's mine!"

Ivan began to argue with Capone and it turned into a big gangster/ Russian solider fight. KahmunRah began trying to figure out exactly what had happened. Rebecca looked to the nearest exit and figured that she could chance it. She took off and ran as fast as she could. She had just barely made it to the door when she her Capone.

"BABYDOLL IF YA KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YA YOU"LL GET BACK HERE!"

"Good luck with that." Rebecca laughed as she made her way up the stairs. She gasped when she entered the actual museum. It bright and filled with all sorts of odd.. well.. things. She turned around and bumped into a GIANT balloon animal.

"Oh my...umm.. Hello strange.. animal thing... Have you seen a short man in a blue suit running around here?"

It bounced it's head up and down. Rebecca stared at it, very confused and distracted. It pointed with one of its balloon legs down a corridor.

"Thank you..."

Rebecca looked around her. She didn't see any sign of Larry or the tablet. She walked farther and farther down the hallways. Her eyes widened as she realized that the paintings had come to life too. She smiled at a picture of two lovers embracing and looked down at her bracelet.

"Don't worry Ak.. I'll find a way out of this and I'll get home to you and then we can skin that stupid monkey."

"Hey Bay Bay! How YOU doin?" A loud voice came from behind Rebecca and she jumped and cursed in Egyptian.

A huge bronze statue of a man was checking her out. He pushed his muscles out and made himself look even larger.

"Oh my God... A statue too? What is wrong with the boys in this museum?" Rebecca muttered as she walked away from the catcalling statue.

Rebecca suddenly heard music and looked around in confusion.

_"Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Everyday I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time"  
_

Rebecca saw three cupids flying around her and singing. Their voices blended beautifully and the words of the song touched Rebecca deep inside. She started to think of all of the things she loved about AhkmunRah as she looked for Larry. The cupids flew beside her singing away.

"That's beautiful but I'm trying to hide from these guys and well to be honest you're kinda making me easy to spot."

The cupids ignored her and continued.  
_  
"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
__Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you"  
_

Rebecca sighed and continued to think of AhkmunRah, his smile and his eyes when he laughed. She thought about the way he looked the first time they kissed. She could almost feel his strong arms wrapping around her and reassuring her that she would be OK.

_  
"And there's no mountain too high no river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time"  
_

Suddenly a new image popped in her head. She saw Al Capone walking over to her after saving her by killing the bear. She saw his cocky smirk and dark eyes. Rebecca shook her head. What in Rah was that thought doing there? She needed to get a grip and get out of this dreadful Museum. _  
_

_"Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day  
Oh come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day._

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place..."  


The cupids finished just as Rebecca heard footsteps. She hissed at them to go away and walked around to the far side of the fountain. She heard loud orders in French and saw oddly dressed guards. While she was looking at them she didn't heard the footsteps behind her until it was too late.

SPLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rebecca gasped for air and looked into the black and white face of Al Capone. His face was battling on whether to smirk or glare. He held her in the fountain and tsked.

"Told Ya You should come back if ya knew what was good for ya."

"Why won't you leave me alone! I'm of no use to you and I AM NOT YOURS!"

"Look I assure ya I can find a use or two for ya. And ya Need ta get it through ya head dollface. You're MINE! I found ya, I caught ya, and I assure ya I'll chase you until you stay put like a good girl. If ya don't think you belong ta me I'll gladly give ya over ta dress-boy. He had some pretty sick ideas of what ta do to ya. I think it's be wise for ya to just stick with me."

Rebecca glared but didn't say anything.

"That's a good girl, now come'on"

Capone took her hand and brought her out of the water. It had completely soaked her white slave outfit which now seemed rather pointless. Rebecca tried to cover herself.

Capone whistled, "Woo Girly you are definitely worth keepin' away from dress-boy and I gotta admit I'm likin' the show but I ain't gonna let my boys see ya like that, or the midget or the Russian for that matter. Here Take this. Good thing I took it off before our little swim there"

Capone handed her his long pinstriped trench coat and as she put it on Rebecca couldn't help but notice that it smelled good and she was thankful for the warmth. Capone smiled at her.

"Now ya really look like my girl, Let's go see what the idiots are up to shall we baby?"

Rebecca didn't reply and Capone grabbed her by the waist and dragged her back down to the storage where KahmunRah had set up his temporary kingdom.

"Found 'er." Capone called out as he brought Rebecca in.

"Ahh Mr. Capone, that's twice you've managed to bring my slave back. Your tracking ability is impressive." KahmunRah said, smiling at him from the "Throne of Archie Bunker."

"And I have found Him!" a voice with a French accent called out. Rebecca looked to see the French soldiers and their commander. She sighed when she saw their prisoner. Larry didn't look very happy to be there and his eyes widened when he saw her.

"See baby ya look good by my side." Capone whispered in Rebecca's ear and she shuddered. He turned her head and kissed her in front of Larry and Rebecca struggled but couldn't get away from her captor.

Rebecca turned her head as far away from Capone's as she could and her heart fell when she saw a rather familiar figure in a birdcage.

"Not Jedediah too..."


	5. Chapter 5

I quit my horrendous job today and out of celebration here is the Latest Chapter!!!

Thanks again for the Lovely Reviews!

"Hey there Beautiful! Don't you worry I'll get outta this and knock these cuckoos out and save the day!" Jedediah yelled from his birdcage.

Capone looked at the source of the voice and laughed. He turned to Rebecca, "So is this the guy ya belong to dollface? Cause if so I definitely gotta tell ya I'm keepin ya."

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "No genius, this is not the man that I love and am COMPLETELY devoted to. I assure you I'm going to get away from you and then I'm going to get back to him and you will be nothing more than an annoying memory."

"Ya talk a lot baby, I think I can find better uses for that mouth...."

Rebecca struggled against him. They both looked up and then down as someone cleared their throat. There was a short man with a large hat and several metals. He smiled suggestively at Rebecca.

"And who are you mademoiselle?."

Rebecca rolled her eyes and looked at Capone, "What is it with you guys in this Museum?"

He laughed, "Well Doll we haven't been alive as long as you have we ain't used to it yet. Plus You're a fox."

"Thanks you're so helpful."

"Don't mention it baby."

"Don't Call me BABY!"

"If you two are done with your pointless squabbling.."

KahmunRah looked over very sternly, "I can begin." He grabbed the tablet from Larry and made his way toward the tomb.

"Finally after thousands of years, my evil Army shall be UNLEASHED!"

He took a huge step back and looked around at them wild-eyed. They looked around and when nothing happened they looked at each other. Rebecca raised her eyebrows and sighed.

"Well that was exciting."

KahmunRah glared at her and looked at the tablet, confused. He began pushing randomly on the tablet. He turned and glanced at them again and laughed nervously.

"Mother and Father must have... changed the combination on me..."

Rebecca snorted. "Hmmm I wonder why they would do that?"

"Silence slave!"

"Maybe the markings.. They tell you what to do. What do they say?" Ivan said pointing at the Hieroglyphics on the doorway.

"I don't know! I don't know how to read."

"You don't know how to READ?!"

"I had a royal reader.. I didn't need too.. besides reading is boring."

KahmunRah turned to Larry who smirked and started laughing.

"Hmm well that must be very disappointing for you. I mean you know after waiting like three thousand years for this and the whole tablet thingy not working out. Anyway in a few hours you're going to be stuck here in an angry position and I'll take my friends and the tablet and leave. So go ahead and try and figure it out. I've got all the time in the world."

KahmunRah looked angrily at Larry and then turned to face his captives. He looked at Jedediah and an evil smile appeared on his face. He gestured for the mobster with the cage to come reached in and tried to grab the small cowboy. Jedediah was hollering out things like "DON'T MANHANDLE ME!!!" Under other circumstances Rebecca would have laughed but as she watched KahmunRah pick Jedediah up and put him in an hourglass her stomach turned.

"I don't think your little friend here has all of the time in the world.. No in fact I'd say he has little more than one hour. So Larry Daley since you seem to be soo much smarter than the rest of us you will figure out the combination. And I warn you if you try and escape ALL of your friends will die. Starting with the little cowboy and Rebekah. I suggest you start thinking."

Larry was pushed, protesting out the door. Rebecca glared at Al Capone and pushed against him.

"You can let me go now.. you've made your point.... GET OFF!"

Capone just laughed at Rebecca.

"I ain't makin a point. I just like holdin ya... where I can feel your heartbeat going when Dress boy threatens your friends."

Rebecca finally pushed away from him. "You disgust me." She took off his coat and threw it at him. "Thank you for making me miss my fiancé even more..."

Rebecca knew she was playing with fire but she had had enough of this treatment. Capone was attractive. Any woman would be able to say that. But his attitude towards women was rubbing her the wrong way. She stood there and watched the anger building behind his eyes.

"That is IT! Babydoll you're comin with me and we're gonna get this one thing straight. You WILL RESPECT ME! Now GET Over here before I have to Hurt YA!"

Capone grabbed her arm and dragged her off to a different room. Rebecca was hissing out curse words in Egyptian, Italian, Russian, and French.

KahmunRah and Jedediah looked at them leaving.

"Ohh wee that boy is in for a world a trouble when I get outta here..." Jedediah said clenching his fists.

"I wouldn't count on it tiny man. Rebekah may be able to handle herself against Capone but as soon as I have the combination I'm going to claim her as my queen. And there will be nothing you, or Capone, or ESPECIALLY my brother will be able to do about it.

KahmunRah laughed manically.

Jedediah just shook his head at the Egyptian. "You have brother issues dontcha?"

KahmunRah glared at the hour glass and shook it.

Capone let go of Rebecca's arm and she glared at him rubbing it gently. She looked around. They were in a giant room with racks and racks and more racks of costumes. She turned to Capone ready for him to hit her or yell at her again. Rebecca's previous masters had no problem beating her if she got out of line. AhkmunRah had seen her scars and had the men who used to own her killed. Capone looked nearly explosive. She took a breath and braced herself as Capone lifted his hand.

The blow never came.

Rebecca opened her eyes in surprise. Capone had his hand to her face and was breathing hard.

He stroked her cheek and chuckled.

"I've never hit a girl Angel but I almost hit you. I don't know what ya do to me. I haven't been alive in... well a Darn long time and you're wakin up feelins I ain't had in forever. I've never had a girl reject me before ya know. And ya got so much moxie... its.. intoxicating."

He leaned in and kissed her, very very gently.

Rebecca's eyes widened... _What the Hell?_

She pushed him off gently.

He laughed, "Get used to it girly. I'm not letting you go. Dress-boy can't have ya, the midget can't have ya, the Russian, can't have ya and the Daley guy sure as hell can't have ya."


	6. Chapter 6

I am so Sorry that I haven't written for so long. Life gets hectic and I'm terribly forgetful! So If you're still sticking with me thank you!

Rebecca turned away from Capone and looked at the room around her.

"And we're here because...?"

Capone laughed, "We're getting' ya outta those rags you're wearing. Now take a look around and

tell me what you want just watch how much skin ya show. I don't need my girl lookin' like a tramp."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "I'm not your-"

"Shhh! Yes, you are. Now, less talking, more picking!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes and strolled through the rows of clothing, stopping and glancing at several costumes. She smiled at some of the odder outfits. Capone leaned against one of the racks, hat tipped so he could get a good look at her. Rebecca frowned, he made her uneasy and she didn't like the ideas floating behind his eyes.

Rebecca was about to give up when she found it. A beautiful dress in an Egyptian style. It was made from fine linen. It cut just above the chest and the skirt ended in a beautiful petal shape. The dress was pure white with a golden neckline and a gold belt with a blue Scarab on it. Rebecca gasped happily as she found jewelry to go with the dress. A neck cuff covered in turquoise symbols.

Capone saw her reaction and walked up behind her to judge the dress. As he grabbed it from Rebecca's hand she glared at him. He held it and looked to see how much of her would show. After a thorough investigation he shrugged and tossed it to Rebecca.

"This'll work."

"I'm SO glad you approve. Now is there a changing area?"

"How 'bout you just change here?"

Rebecca glared at him.

"How 'bout I relieve you of certain appendages you probably would prefer to keep?"

Capone laughed. "Alright dolly go over there and I'm right here so if you do anything I'll find you and I'll have you change right here."

Rebecca walked over to the row and glance behind her.

"Don't look, you swine."

Capone smirked and held his hands up to his eyes.

"I don't trust you, turn around!"

He shrugged and turned around. Rebecca changed slowly into the dress, looking for possible ways to escape. Her eyes flicked over the room. Something caught her eye and she smirked. There barely 4 feet in front of her was a light switch. She also saw that if she crawled beneath one of the racks it would take her to a door. Rebecca also knew that if she failed Capone would lose patience and force himself on her.

"Hey babe what's takin' so long over there? Do I gotta come help you out?"

Rebecca grimaced at the leer in his voice.

"No, it's just.. that Egyptian clothes is.. Difficult to get on."

Rebecca took a deep breath and inched her way toward the light. _Here goes nothing._ She hit the switch and dropped to the ground. Capone roared in anger behind her. She heard his footsteps coming toward her and smirked when she heard him trip. She fumbled blindly toward the door and opened it quickly.

"REBECCA!"

She had never heard him say her name before and the rage behind his voice was frightening. Rebecca knew she had to get help and quickly. She ran through the hallways, heart racing. The museum was so huge and she kept getting lost. She was almost crying out of frustration. The distinctive sound of a cocked gun stopped her in her tracks. She begged for it to be anyone else.

Unfortunately no begging could change who was staring her down. Al Capone stood, trembling with rage. His eyes flashed dangerously. They stood like that for a moment. Rebecca stood and waited for death. She welcomed it, it wasn't like it was the first time she'd died. Rebecca wished for AhkmunRah. Capone finally spoke, breathing heavily, his anger making it hard for him to speak.

"You.. Are in soo much trouble little girl."

"Just shoot me."

"Don't tempt me. I will not let myself get bested by a woman. It has never happened, it will NEVER HAPPEN!"

He walked up to her and grabbed her arm making her cry out in pain.

"I'm tempted to take you. Right here, right now. Dress-boy and your little lover be damned."

He looked Rebecca up and down, his hot breath over her body made Rebecca shiver.

"Sadly I can't.. not yet anyway. See the sun's comin' up. But don't worry I'll find you somewhere nice and cozy to spend the day."

He began dragging her up the halls of paintings. He stopped infront of a painting of an Island surrounded by water. He smiled, "Perfect."

"Now you stay here and Tonight I'll come and get ya. Sleep well baby girl."

He kissed her roughly and Rebecca pulled away from him and spit in his face. BAM! A white-hot pain coursed through Rebecca's skull and she fell back into the painting. She gingerly felt her bruised cheek. Rebecca looked up to see Capone smirk and wave and turn the painting around.

"NO!"

She ran as fast as she could but it was no use. She was stuck. Rebecca knew there was nothing she could do until the next day so she decided to use her time to think of ways to get out of this whole mess. She suddenly realized something. She could feel the sun on her skin. Rebecca smiled. It had been thousands of years. The beauty of her prison began to show itself. She felt the soft sand on her feet and could smell the salty ocean air. Rebecca lay down on it and let wistful thoughts fill her head.

AhkmunRah. The beautiful prince who had saved her from a live of abuse and terror. The man who had taught her about love and it's beautiful mysteries. He was the most patient kind ruler. She had never seen him turn down a subject who had needed his assistance. Her lips tingled briefly at the memory of his soft kisses, so filled with passion that she thought she would explode from the sensation.

Rebecca knew she had to leave. Capone was getting more dangerous by the minute. She knew that he was bad for her He was like a Pandora's box, fascinating and curious but so deadly. He would not treat him with respect or as an equal. She would become a slave to his jealously and fuel for his ego. He had been a brief infatuation, if even that. His violence toward her sealed the deal. She could never be with a man so full of rage. She vowed that she would not let him cloud her mind again and that she would get back home to her prince. Rebecca began to play with the neck cuff and found the two daggers hidden just beneath the jewels.

Rebecca spun them a few times and plunged them in to the chest of her imaginary victim. She replaced them and allowed herself to drift off to sleep. She would need her strength for the coming night. Rebecca was getting out of there, and no one would stand in her way.


End file.
